A Different Sort of Dream
by Tainted Rhapsody
Summary: Ichigo goes to a gathering with his old friends, only to meet a certain past best-friend. Memories are brought up, and so are other thoughts... GrimmIchi Yaoi, Lemon, slight OOCness, AU- Set in the Victorian Era


**She kneels, head bowed as she raises her arms, presenting the glinting fanfiction oneshot to the gods above (you guys). "I am truly sorry, oh holy reviewers. Please accept this small sacrifice of delicious GrimmIchi-ness to appease your anger for a bit longer!" she cries, beginning to chant in a random language.**

**No, I'm serious. Sorry guys ^_^;; I've been a bit busy... and lazy... and had been hit with a lethal bout of procrastination... yeah.**

**Anyway, as a sort of 'Sorry-for-being-a-lazy-ass-person' gift, this is a GrimmIchi lemon~! The very best ;)**

**I'm working on Bound right now, and will (hopefully XP) update by the weekend, then will go straight to work on Egotistic Bastard. Sorry to all those people who have been waiting forever for it! ^_^;;**

**Warnings: Insane smut; as in, if you're in any way a prude, run for your life right now (I'm not even sure what you're doing browsing the 'M' section o_0), since my Lemons (all of them) are extremely... descriptive (you know you've got issues when you blush while re-reading your _own_ fanfic...). Ahem... yeah. Anyway, other warnings would be for OOC (since the context is slightly different, so Ichi and Grimm might be a bit weird; it's necessary for the storyline, though. Hopefully.), major fluff and a bit of drama (my first! ^.^) **

**Disclaimer (Why are these even here? It wouldn't be fanfiction if you _owned_ it, right?): Anyway, i****f someone told me that _I_ created the utter awesomeness called Bleach, I would check their temperature and ask; "Are you by any chance high on drugs?"**

The horse-drawn carriage rattled over the uneven cobbles of the path, sending dust and small pebbles flying in all directions. In the front seat, a coachman, dressed in a simple coat and jacket ensemble, urged the steeds onwards as the coach surged towards a large manor.

A gloved hand pulled open the curtains shading the windows of said carriage, and honey-brown eyes peeked out, glancing over the lush countryside. Leaning back, the person let out a breath, slight exhaustion shown in his actions.

_I wonder… will __he__ be there too…?_

Catching himself, the man shook his head from side to side, pushing those thoughts to the very back of his head.

_No. I mustn't think of such things._

Fidgeting with the handle of his gold-embossed cane, the male stared straight ahead, his amber-coloured hair covered by a black top hat. His elegant, yet simple ensemble of a dark brown suit covering a cream coloured dress shirt complimented him, as did most clothes.

"Hm," he let out the small sound, more to himself than anything else.

The frown –which never seemed to leave his face– deepened as he pulled out a small pocket-watch, flipping the catch. _Ten to twelve… _

Looking out once more, the person caught sight of a mansion just down the path, his worry dissipating as he internally measured the short distance to the building.

_Good. I shall make it._

After all, it would be extremely rude to be late.

Clapping shut the silver watch, the red-headed man returned it into his pocket, smoothing down his clothes and re-arranging his hat. A feeling of trepidation in his gut began to form, and he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

_It has been so long since then…_

A minute later, the carriage trundled through the large iron gates of the lush manor, passing by expertly trimmed bushes and trees before coming to a stop in front of the mansion itself. The coachman reined in his horses as a well-dressed butler rushed forward, opening the door to the carriage with a bow.

"Welcome, Sir Kurosaki."

The red-head stepped out, bending his head as he stepped down onto the driveway, cane clacking onto the floor.

"Sir, shall I come o'er later?" the coachman asked, rough voice inquiring.

"Yes, Samuel. I shall send a messenger when you are required," the smooth baritone of his Lord replied.

With a nod and a tip of his cap, the coachman led the carriage around, undoubtedly headed for the stables.

Following the butler up the steps, honey-brown eyes gazed up at the large mansion, with its flamboyant and luxurious architecture; the painstakingly carved patterns and expensive granite columns most likely only a small representation of the vast wealth that its owner had in his possession.

_Figures he would show off. It __was__ him, after all._

The large double doors were pushed open by the servant, and the red-head strode in.

"Ah! Kurosaki!"

In the centre of the spacious entrance hall, flanked on both sides by two curving staircases, stood a tall brunette, his hair gelled into a perfectly controlled shape, with the exception of a thin lock that lay across his forehead.

With open arms, the male pulled the red-head into a loose hug, holding him by the shoulders as they retracted. "It has been a while."

"Yes, it has," the red-head replied, smiling softly. "Although I would think that we know each other well enough to forego last names, would we not?"

The brunette chuckled. "True. Well then Ichigo, I should expect that you extend the same courtesy to me as well."

"Of course, Sousuke."

"Now come, we must greet the others," Sousuke (or Aizen, as was his surname) said, motioning to a connecting room.

Handing his hat and cane to the maid that stood beside the entrance, Ichigo opened the door, walking through to find two others seated in plush armchairs within the large sitting room. Both men halted their previous conversation, gazing up towards the new visitor, who was accompanied by their host.

Green eyes, situated on a pale, emotionless face observed the red-head, before the male's mouth quirked ever so slightly, giving off the smallest of smiles. "Ichigo."

"Hello, Ulquiorra. How have you been?" Ichigo replied graciously.

"Fairly well," the raven-haired male began. "…Although I cannot say the same about these past few minutes – small-minded apes tend not to be very good company," he continued, a smirk beginning to form as he flicked a hand at the blue-haired male sitting opposite him.

Honey-brown eyes glanced over at the other, and the red-head felt his heart skip a beat. Sharp, cerulean eyes that seemed to bore into his soul stared right back, a tingling feeling of electricity sparking between their gazes.

That muscular jaw… the ruffled hair atop his head… everything was the same, down to the way he slouched in his chair, one arm thrown over the back.

_Grimmjow._

For a second, Ichigo lost himself as a flood of memories rushed to the surface.

_**A small blue-haired child –only seven years of age– sat beneath the oak tree, scratching his foot against the asphalt as he watched the other boys play with saddened eyes. A black-headed boy was also seated next to him, staring at the ground blankly. **_

_**From across the dreary block they called a playground, a younger Ichigo stared at said boys, mouth pouting slightly as he frowned. "Ne, Ai-chan, who're they?"**_

_**The addressed brunette looked up from the book in his hand, following the direction of his friend's gaze. "Oh. They're the weird new students. They've got really strange names, and come from Germwany," he said. "You'd better be careful, Ichi-chan. It's a country of barbawians, and they probably have a lot of yucky stuff, too, 'coz their country was named after germs."**_

"_**But still…"**_

"_**Auntie Kurosaki will be angry if you talk to them," the child pressed on. "She says their families awen't noble, like us – they're just rich, but in a bad way."**_

"_**Did mummie really say that?" little Ichigo pouted, chewing on his lip as he contemplated the thought of disobeying. He would get the cane for sure.**_

_**And yet…**_

"_**It doesn't matter!" he cried. "Because I would want someone to be nice to me too, if I was from another coun- countwy!"**_

_**With that, the red-head stood up, stubbornly setting his jaw as he strode over to the bluenette. His friend gazed after him incredulously, before sighing as he stood up too, following after the boy. **_

_**Grimmjow continued to glare at nothing in particular, contemplating the thought of running back home. But that wouldn't be possible, because his father would be angry beyond belief – he was supposed to show 'courage' among those 'snobby English people'. **_

_**But it was so annoying! Nobody would talk to him, and Ulqui was even worse than having no one there at all.**_

"_**Um…hi."**_

_**Cerulean eyes looked up, the bluenette ready to growl at whoever had come. They were probably only here to tease him about his hair colour, accent or even his **__**name**__**. Yet before he could, he stopped as he noticed the glaring orange that stood atop the newcomer's head. **_

_**Did someone else actually have weird hair colour like him?**_

"_**Do…do you two want to play with us?" the kid continued, shuffling nervously from foot to foot as his companion looked down at them with a bored expression. Grimmjow felt the urge to growl at the brunette. He hated it when people did that; act like they were better only on first impressions. **_

…_**But then again… Ulqui always had that expression too, and he didn't mean that… usually. So maybe he wasn't being mean?**_

"_**I-if you don't want to you don't have to…," the red-head kept on mumbling. He seemed pretty nice.**_

_**It was worth a try. After all, anybody who was friends with someone so open like the kid in front of him couldn't be that bad, right?**_

…_**And he was really bored, too.**_

"_**Finally! The day is over!"**_

"_**If you dislike University so much, why did you accept a Tertiary, at **__**Oxford**__**, no less?" Ichigo pulled on his coat, placing his hat atop his head as he walked beside a now-adult Grimmjow down the fogged streets of London. The bluenette did not even bother to fix his clothing, only stifling a yawn as he ruffled his hair. **_

"_**My parents want me to do well, to be able to raise a small, 'happy' family. They believed that this would be the best path," he drawled, slouching in a very ignoble way. "I personally don't wish for that."**_

_**The red-head's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "But why? It is the dream of many, to be able to live comfortably, with a loving wife and many charming children, preferably with a young man that will continue the family line. It is all one could ask for."**_

"_**But I don't want that!" Grimmjow halted, spinning round suddenly and stepping in front of Ichigo. "That's…that's not my dream, all right!" he growled, tone almost desperate as he moved closer to the red-head.**_

_**Their faces were only inches apart by now. The red-head could feel his eyes widening, and he gazed up at his best friend in question. "Grimm…?"**_

"_**Ichi…I…," he mumbled, hand rising slightly, fingers hovering over the surface of Ichigo's cheek. "I…"**_

_**Then suddenly, as if he had been electrocuted, the bluenette jerked away, stumbling backwards quickly. **_

"_**I-I'll see you tomorrow," he muttered, rushing away and leaving the shocked red-head standing on the sidewalk.**_

Suddenly, Ichigo was tugged out of his reverie as the smooth, deep voice of his old friend filled his ears, the sound so familiar, so comfortable. Yet… at the same time that very voice dredged up other thoughts, causing the red-head's heart to beat faster, a blush threatening to break over his face.

"Oi, oi, that's not very nice, Ulqui. Anyway, who are you to talk? When not in the mood, you're about as entertaining as a shoe," the other jabbed back, grinning widely.

_Yes, the baritone was so familiar… in more ways than one._

Blinking rapidly, he pushed the thoughts far into the deep recesses of his mind before they could come to the fore. _No, don't think about it!_

Grimmjow turned his head towards Ichigo, jeering, "And what about you, huh? It's not very good manners to only greet _one_ of your friends."

The red-head snorted, settling down into the banter that he knew so well. "I _have_ already greeted my friends. There are only two in this room – animals don't count."

_Yes, that's it… just keep doing what you had always done. Don't mess things up, Ichigo._

The bluenette only cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Ichi? Well, it must _horrify_ you to be acquainted with this _animal_, then."

"No, not particularly. In public, I just act like I don't know you."

Ichigo joined the others in laughing as he and Aizen walked over to the square coffee table where the other two were, seating themselves in the well-cushioned chairs.

The cerulean-headed male let out a loud bark of laughter, not angered in the least. "Looks like you're still the same, huh, Ichi?"

The red-head smirked, unrelenting in his verbal jabs. "And you're still the crass, idiotic, egotistical psychotic that you always have been."

The bluenette mock-flinched, grinning widely.

Sousuke smiled, motioning with his hands towards the two. "Now now, you two – play nice."

"Yes – it appears that you two still haven't grown up, arguing with each other like ten year olds," Ulquiorra muttered, placing his chin atop his knuckles. "Although the difference this time is that your vocabulary is much better – at least in Ichigo's case."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Hm? Haven't we matured enough yet, _Mr Schiffer_?" he drawled. "Or do we need to 'settle down' to reach that point?"

"As a matter of fact, finding a wife may be exactly what you need – _someone_ needs to bang some sense into your head of yours."

"No, that's not really possible," the bluenette disagreed, leaning back and looking for all the world like he couldn't care less. Even in a suit and bow-tie, the man could still look so relaxed.

Ichigo chuckled. "I would feel sorry for whatever poor girl was stuck with _him_," he teased.

_Yes, because that girl would be closer to him than you would ever be, _an evil voice in the back of his mind whispered, sowing discord into his thoughts and emotions.

"Like I said – I'm not the type to settle down."

Green eyes switched over to the red-head. "And what about you, Ichigo? I would think that you would have been the first to be engaged, considering that you always were the gentleman of our group," he mused.

"I…," Ichigo began, only to be cut off by Aizen.

"Yes, do you remember that ball we went to? Half the women in the room were almost _begging_ for you to look their way," he chuckled, reminiscing of their younger years. "After all, you always were the most eligible bachelor, descending from such high-ranking nobility."

His eyes glazed over, the red-head becoming lost to the world as he retreated into his thoughts.

_Why haven't I been married yet, huh… _

It was true, there had been many arranged meetings by his parents, and many a beautiful young lady had requested his company. And yet… none of them had stuck. Not the most graceful, nor the most charming, nor the kindest. None of them had struck a chord within his heart.

_Why is that?_

"As we are on this subject of marriage Ulquiorra, how goes your engagement?"

Ichigo jumped slightly, brown eyes snapping up as Aizen continued his conversation.

"Rather well – she is quite a pleasant girl; air-headed, at times, but that only makes her more charming," the raven-haired male replied, both lapsing into discussion on the basis of his fiancée.

The red-head leaned back into his chair, finding it difficult to concentrate on the other two; things such as that tended not to interest him. Fighting the urge to yawn, he caught movement on his peripheral vision, making him turn his head.

Blue eyes stared right at him, his friend continuing to look at him intently. Ichigo's eyebrows drew together in confusion. _Why was he staring like that?_

Grimmjow's gaze met his, cerulean orbs burning brightly as he looked right into the red-head's eyes. Embarrassed, Ichigo averted his eyes quickly, staring down at his feet as he chewed on his bottom lip. It felt like the blue eyes were boring into his face, leaving a burning sensation behind – one that wasn't all that uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Aizen clapped his hands, causing all eyes to turn to him, including (thankfully) the bluenette's. Smiling warmly, he announced, "Now then, let us have some tea!"

The red-head felt the urge to roll his eyes, but refrained.

_Aizen and his tea. _

He glanced at his former best friend out of the corner of his eye, mouth curving upwards softly.

_Some things never do change, do they?_

~( ^_^ )~

Ichigo stirred the cup of black tea in his hands, his teaspoon clinking quietly on the china as he listened to Aizen speak about his business ventures; well, at least he knew now how the man had amassed such a gigantic fortune – half the companies in England were scared to death of him.

In a way, the red-head wasn't all that surprised. The brunette always had been the most ambitious of the four of them.

"And so when it was decided that the contract would be signed, I chose to –."

A polite knock could be heard from the doorway, and all heads turned towards the butler, who had entered. With a bow, the man addressed his Lord. "Sir, it appears that something has occurred in one of your Tobacco factories."

"Can it not wait? I have company." Aizen asked, a frown tugging at his lips.

"No, I am sorry Sir, but it appears to be an emergency," the butler elaborated.

The brunette began to stand up, motioning for a maid to fetch his coat. "Very well. Is it the one situated in the city?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Fine," he stated. Turning to his visitors, Aizen inclined his head slightly in apology. "Please forgive me, but it appears that I have matters to attend to. You may stay further, if you wish; ask anything of my servants."

The others nodded, Ulquiorra also rising from his seat. "I also have previous arrangements," he agreed. "Well then, I bid you all good bye, and hope to see you soon."

"As do I."

Ichigo and Grimmjow muttered their farewells, waving to the other two as they exited the room. With a click, the door closed, leaving the pair in silence.

A minute passed, and Ichigo began to squirm, staring down at the cup in his hands. The stillness was suffocating.

_Has it ever been this awkward between us?_

There had been a time when it was impossible for them _not_ to have something to talk about.

"So…," he began, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah…"

"Um…," Ichigo tapped his fingernail on the china. "Nice weather today?"

Internally, he face-palmed. _'Nice weather'? What the hell are you saying, Kurosaki?_

"Uh-huh…" It appeared that Grimmjow didn't have that much to talk about either.

Sighing, the bluenette ran a hand through his hair, messing it up as he pulled off his bow tie. Ichigo couldn't help but stare, gulping when the other male unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, letting out a breath in relief. "Hate these things – so suffocating."

The red-head nodded dumbly, trying not to fidget as his eyes flicked back to Grimmjow's hair – the way it looked so soft, those unruly spikes giving him an effortlessly sensual look, then down to the 'V' of his collarbone, the tanned skin looking so – _No! No, it doesn't look like anything! It's just… skin! Yes, just skin! _

Ichigo forced his eyes away from the male, both hands clutching his cup in a death-grip as he chewed nervously on his bottom lip. _Stop thinking things like that!_, he scolded himself.

"Oi, Ichi."

"Y-yes?" he cursed himself for stuttering, still refusing to look at his friend.

Grimmjow pushed himself off his chair, walking around the coffee table to stand in front of the anxious red-head. "Ichigo," he stated. "Look at me."

The other male only stayed silent, glancing off unseeingly at the window to his right.

"Ichi…," the bluenette growled warningly, cerulean eyes beginning to narrow.

Bending down, he gripped the armrests of the chair, leaning in and invading the red-head's private space. Ichigo froze, muscles involuntarily locking. Honey-brown eyes widened in shock as he turned towards Grimmjow, staring up at the cerulean eyes that were suddenly so close.

The other's breath fanned out over his face, and the red-head felt heat creeping up his neck at the proximity of the bluenette. _He's too close to be normal. Far too close._

"Grimm?"

"Hey, Ichi…," he leaned in closer, forcing the other to lean backwards. "Do you… hate me now…? After… that?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, confused for a moment, before honey-brown eyes widened in recognition. _Wha…? Oh… _

_That._

~( ^_^ )~

"_**So… I guess this is it, huh?" **_

"_**Yes… it is over."**_

_**The four men stood in a small corner of Oxford University's courtyard, standing around in a circle. Loud sounds of celebration and congratulations filled the air around the group, many of their colleagues rejoicing their graduation. **_

"_**It appears after this, we will have to go our separate ways," Aizen said as Grimmjow scuffed his foot on the gravel, hands stuffed in his pockets.**_

_**The others nodded in agreement, a heavy air around them. It was so strange for it to finally be over. Now they were fully fledged men… and fully fledged men didn't see their friends every day.**_

"_**Shouldn't we be rejoicing? We can claim our independence now," Ichigo reassured them. Yet his smile was strained. **_

"_**Yes… maybe," Ulquiorra agreed. "Nevertheless, I must return to my residence."**_

"_**I shall join you. Ichigo? Grimmjow?"**_

_**The bluenette shifted slightly, looking at the red-head beside him. "I… need to tell Ichi something first."**_

_**Ichigo raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but didn't disagree. "All right. Let us return separately then."**_

_**The pairs voiced their goodbyes to each other, and soon only Grimmjow and him remained. **_

"_**So…?"**_

"_**Ichi. Remember when I told you that I didn't want to follow my parents' wishes? That I had my own dreams?" the bluenette urged, looking down at his feet.**_

_**The red-head cocked his head to the side. "Yes, but how is that related to this?"**_

"_**I need to do something, and I think that this might be the only chance I'll ever have."**_

"_**All right then. But why do you need me?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion.**_

_**The bluenette stepped forward, moving closer. "I… I'm sorry, Ichi."**_

_**Suddenly, he pulled the red-head forward, hands on Ichigo's shoulders as he pressed his lips against the other's. Honey-brown eyes widened in shock, the male's soft lips yielding as he made a whimpered sound of surprise. **_

_**The kiss was soft, gentle. Yet at the same time, it had a desperate undertone to it – as if Grimmjow was pouring everything he had into that one moment.**_

_**Then, as abruptly as it had come, the lips on Ichigo's vanished. **_

"_**Goodbye."**_

_**The bluenette released the grip on the red-head's shoulders, turning and sprinting away, disappearing out the gates and into the busy street without a backwards glance.**_

_**Standing there with his mouth slightly open, Ichigo stared after his best friend. Shaking fingers rose, pressing softly to red lips.**_

"_**What just happened?"**_

~( ^_^ )~

The red-head looked up into inquiring cerulean eyes, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Do I hate him…? No. Definitely not._

_And yet… that thing he had done…_

"I… I don't hate you," he began. Grimmjow almost sagged in relief at his words, before tensing again at the red-head's next sentence. "But… I don't think I understand you anymore, Grimm. Not… after that."

Honey-brown eyes stared upwards, pleading for the bluenette to prove him wrong. To laugh and declare that what he had done was all just a joke. To say _something_ that would make it all better. Something that would make all the confusion go away.

But he didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo cried, frustration bubbling to the surface. "Was it just a joke?"

Grimmjow's jaw tightened, but he stayed silent, eyes shadowed by his fringe as he stared downwards.

"Answer me, Grimmjow!"

"_It wasn't a joke!_" the bluenette shouted, the muscles in his arm straining as he gripped the arms of the chair. "I meant it!"

Without warning, the tension in his arms left him, and the cerulean-eyed male slumped, falling to his knees for support.

"I meant it…," he whispered, voice hoarse.

The red-head faltered, shocked at seeing his best friend, usually so full of confidence and poise, collapse like this. "Grimm…," he mumbled, reaching out for the bluenette's face, only to pull his hand back.

"I love you, Ichi… I have for years…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "But how is that possible?" he said. "I'm a man."

Grimmjow lowered his head. "I don't know either… all I know is that I do."

"That… such a thing…," the red-head mumbled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks despite his incredulity.

Cerulean eyes looked upwards, locking with brown. "Hey, Ichi…," The bluenette leaned closer, face becoming dangerously close. "Do you mind?"

Ichigo leaned back as far as he could, sitting back until his neck was craning over the back of the armchair. _Too close, too close! _He began to panic internally. "M-mind what?"

Grimmjow lowered his head, mouth ghosting over the red-head's neck, said mouth curving into a faint smirk when he felt the other's breath hitch.

_Well, he's not screaming in disgust and running for his life – that's a good sign._

A rough tongue peaked out, sliding up tanned skin and earning a surprised whimper from Ichigo. The bluenette raised his head, the wet limb creating a slow, sensual path to an earlobe, the male relishing in the aroused trembling of the other. Now fully grinning, he blew against the shell, voice low as he whispered into the red-head's ear.

"That."

Licking at the flesh, he traced the round shape ever so slowly, teeth coming out to nibble lightly at the now-pink earlobe. Ichigo bit harshly on his bottom lip, hands trembling, the cold tea in his cup sloshing around dangerously.

"G-Grimm…," he began, voice slightly shaken. "Wait…"

Grimmjow pulled back, arms still on either side of the red-head, trapping him in. A feral grin encompassed his face, his cerulean eyes now dark with lust. "Why?" he purred, a finger traced Ichigo's soft, supple lips, ghosting down his chin and rising with the bump of his Adam's apple as the other male swallowed harshly. Hooking into the black bow tie, the bluenette tugged, the material falling away and tumbling down onto the red-head's chest.

"B-because…," Ichigo stuttered, trying to concentrate on his words and failing miserably as the sensual man above him began to pull slowly at the top button of his shirt, releasing it with a pop that was barely heard over his pounding heartbeat. "Because…" He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop his head spinning.

"Yes…?"

The finger was dragging down his chest now, unfastening button after button. "A-ah…," he breathed, shuddering as the digit scraped on his sensitive skin. "It-It's not decent, Grimmjow…"

"Hm? But you don't seem to mind that much…"

"Th-that's not the po- ah!" he began, only to cry out softly as the bluenette reached into one side of his shirt, fingers drifting dangerously close to a nipple. "Don't-!"

Grimmjow smirked, bending down to suck harshly at his neck as those dangerous digits began to scrape over a perked nipple. "G-Gah!" the red-head cried out, hands automatically shooting upwards to grip at the other's wrist, trying desperately to stop the hand from continuing.

The dropped cup rolled to the side, the liquid within spilling over onto Ichigo's pants as the china fell onto the carpet with a thud. Both males barely noticed as the bluenette began to rub at a peaked bud, fingers pinching and tugging at the nipple.

The action earned a loud moan from the red-head, whose grip tightened as his chest instinctively rose into the touch. Hearing himself make such a needy sound, Ichigo's face burned from embarrassment as he pressed his lips tightly together.

_What am I doing?_

"Grimm… I'm serious," he gasped. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"And I am too," the other growled in reply, voice primal and needy. "Just because others say we shouldn't, why do we have to follow?"

He smirked. "Anyway, you're enjoying this oh-so-much, aren't you?"

The bluenette's voice seemed to sink into the very core of his being, causing Ichigo to shudder uncontrollably. "Mph!" His other nipple was suddenly tugged harshly, forcing one of his hands to let go, instead raising it to his mouth to muffle the sounds bubbling in his throat.

"Don't try to mute your voice," Grimmjow husked, one hand still playing with the other nub as he pulled the red-head's hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear you, _Ichi_."

The auburn-haired male shivered. The _things_ that voice did to him…

Hot, _hot_ lips sealed onto his, making Ichigo's brain basically combust as Grimmjow tugged on his hair, deepening their kiss. The red-head couldn't help but moan; the other tasted bitter-sweet, like the richest of chocolates, causing his nerves to go haywire as he unconsciously kissed the other back.

A rough tongue flicked out, sliding along the red-head's bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance. With a slight whimper, the mouth the bluenette was ravishing opened, allowing him to sweep in and map every nook and cranny. Ichigo timidly pushed back, his tongue poking at the other's shyly as he was almost completely dominated.

They broke apart, Grimmjow pulling back to smirk down at the other, whose eyes had become misted with lust, blush completely covering his face.

_Yum._

The bluenette's large hands rubbed up and down Ichigo's sides, fingers tracing patterns along the red-head's slightly defined abs. His blue eyes greedily roamed the shuddering chest beneath his palms, taking in every inch of the smooth, tanned skin.

_So long. _He had been waiting, dreaming, for so long for this moment – hoping that it would come someday.

"Ah…," the object of his desires breathed, leaning into his touch. Hooded brown orbs gazed up him, Ichigo's mouth slightly open as he reached up for the wide-eyed bluenette, hands cupping his chin. "Grimm…" He leaned forward, pink tongue peaking out to lick timidly at Grimmjow's lips.

With an almost audible snap, the bluenette's control shattered. _Fuck going slow and not scaring him off._

Growling deep in his throat, he pulled a surprised Ichigo off his chair, sealing his lips onto wet, pouty ones as he pushed the surprised male onto the floor. Pressing his tongue into the other's mouth, Grimmjow's hands travelled downwards, tugging down the blushing red-head's pants.

For a moment the bluenette just stared, eyes that were now a sultry midnight blue gazing over Ichigo's face, chest, stomach, legs… everything. The red-head felt his body heat up under the other's scrutiny, his tomato blush completely covering his cheeks.

"Ichi…," crawling upwards, he kneeled over the smaller man, messy cerulean hair falling around his face as he lowered his head until their foreheads touched. "You're so beautiful…"

"Don't…," the red-head mumbled, causing Grimmjow to raise his eyebrow in question. 'Don't… call me that. I'm not a girl," he protested half-heartedly.

The bluenette chuckled, the sound a deep rumbling in his throat. "I never said you were."

Moving downwards, he licked a slow trail down Ichigo's neck, tracing his collarbone before continuing to his chest. Smirking, Grimmjow circled the red-head's right nipple teasingly, the wet limb _almost_ touching the perked nub, but not quite.

The wet appendage traveled ever closer, teasing the other until the red-head was shivering in anticipation. Ichigo tensed, biting his bottom lip as he struggled to keep in his moans, one hand threaded through the bluenette's hair and the other gripping the carpet above his head for support.

_Cute…_

The red-head screwed his eyes tightly shut as _heat_ covered his nipple, making him throw his head back and arch into the touch. Grimmjow's hand rose to twist Ichigo's other nipple, pleasuring the body under him until it shuddered in pure pleasure.

"Ngah!"

Giving the peach nub one last lick, the bluenette's tongue began to trace downwards, his hands running up and down the red-head's sides as he mapped out his stomach.

The red-head's eyes snapped open, widening to the size of saucers as Grimmjow's fingers began to hook into the soft material of his underwear, tugging them down in an insanely slow movement. "Wa-wait!" he protested, voice trembling.

The other cocked an eyebrow, grin instead widening as Ichigo's raging erection was revealed. "Yes, Ichi?" he purred, planting his hands on the red-head's thighs. "Was there anything you needed to say?"

The blushing male opened his mouth to speak, only to moan suddenly as the bluenette deep-throated him without warning. "Ah! Oh God!"

_Hot. So, so hot. _His body felt as if he had been set aflame, a feeling like electricity surging through his very nerves. Ichigo cried out, his wanton sounds filling the room as he writhed and shuddered on the floor, both hands tugging on the other's sky-blue locks.

"Haah!" he cried out as a tongue dug into his slit, making him see stars. The searing burn continued to flow through him, the coil in his gut tightening as he sped like a runaway freight train towards his release.

Grimmjow swallowed as his head moved up and down, the sensation causing the red-head to throw his head back as he teetered on the edge of the abyss, only all too willing to fall in. "G-Grimm!" he moaned, back arching off the floor.

Another harsh suck, and Ichigo lost all control, releasing with a loud cry. The bluenette took it all in, the swallowing the red-head's essence as if it were the syrup of the gods.

Still lost in his orgasmic high, the smaller male barely noticed as Grimmjow unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling it off to reveal a heavily muscled abdomen. He sucked on his fingers, coating them thoroughly in his saliva as he unfastened his pants, releasing his shaft from the confines of his underwear. They were becoming insanely tight.

Bending down, he pressed his lips to a yielding Ichigo's, who responded as he tangled his hands once more in soft cerulean locks. "Ichi…," the bluenette whispered against the other's mouth before a wet finger circled the red-head's entrance.

A digit was inserted, the slick appendage poking around and exploring the velvety heat within. Ichigo twisted slightly, squirming in discomfort as the member moved. It felt so weird.

Without warning, another finger was added, and this time the red-head let out a pained sob, which was swiftly muffled as the other's mouth moved to cover his, tongue comforting the anxious male. Groping around, the digits inside him began to scissor, the painful sensation causing him to dig his nails into the bluenette's neck.

"H-hurts…," he whimpered quietly, causing Grimmjow to nuzzle his neck soothingly.

Suddenly, the probing appendages scraped against something deep within him, causing stars to dance along his vision. _What was that?_

A low moan escaped him as the digits rubbed at the same spot, sending sparks of pleasure into his system. It felt so damn _good_.

"Ah!" he cried out, bucking his hips as he threw his head back, brown eyes blanking over as the area was rubbed repeatedly, the man above him unrelenting on his attack at the sensitive gland.

_Oh fuck…_ _he looks way too hot._

Grimmjow was seriously beginning to wonder if he would last long enough to prepare his Ichi properly. _The odds aren't too good at the moment._

"Grimm…!"

He gritted his teeth. _Yeah. Not very good._

Adding another finger, the bluenette continued to abuse Ichigo's prostate, turning the moaning red-head into a writhing pile of goo. "Ha-ah!" the room was filled with continuous moans, every small groan and gasp making Grimmjow painfully hard.

"Fuck," he growled – he couldn't take it anymore.

Spitting on his other hand, he lathered his shaft, making sure it was fully lubricated as he began to breathe heavily. As he pulled his fingers out of the tight hole, Ichigo mewled at the loss, craning his neck slightly to see why he was no longer feeling the intense pleasure.

"Ichi," the bluenette said, looming over the other as he pressed his cock to the opening. Honey-brown eyes widened, before the red-head screwed his eyes tightly shut, biting hard on his bottom lip as Grimmjow began to slide in, hissing as the head of his shaft was sucked into the velvety heat. "Shit…"

Ichigo's hands gripped the bluenette's shoulders tightly, nails digging into the darkly tanned skin as the bottom half of his body screamed in pain. His teeth gritting until he could almost _hear_ them grinding, the red-head bowed his head as he grimaced. It hurt like hell.

Now fully sheathed, Grimmjow stayed still for a moment, allowing the male beneath him to get accustomed to his girth. But it was so damn _hard_. The heat seemed to just grip him like a vice, making it that much harder to resist thrusting into the body beneath him in abandon.

Tears formed on the edges of the red-head's eyes, and the bluenette felt instantly guilty for thinking like that. _If I hurt Ichi, I would kill myself. This has to be for him._

"Ngh…," Ichigo whimpered, using the back of his arm to cover his eyes. "Shit…"

"It's alright, Ichi," Grimmjow whispered soothingly, hands rubbing up and down his sides.

The red-head grit his teeth, arms locking around the bluenette's neck as he pulled himself up. "Y-yeah. Just… just move, Grimm."

Nodding, the cerulean-eyed male gripped his hips, pulling out slightly and pushing back in, starting off with shallow thrusts. As they continued, the sensation of pain slowly morphed into something else, making Ichigo close his eyes, breathing heavily.

Licking his lips, Grimmjow angled his thrusts, searching for that one spot that would bring the other pleasure.

"Ah! Grimm!" _There._

Pulling out almost completely, the bluenette pushed himself forward, skin slapping against the other's as he continued to hit that spot that had the red-head beneath him writhing and moaning, tossing his head from side to side.

Ichigo had thought earlier had been orgasmic. This was _insane_.

Every thrust had him seeing fireworks, pleasure rushing through his veins and making his mind explode. It was too much. Spasms wracked his body, his back arching as he cried out, his wanton sounds only making the male above him move faster, now thrusting at breakneck speeds.

"Grimm!"

"Fuck…Ichi," the bluenette growled, slamming into that delicious heat again and again, his hand moving to grip Ichigo's shaft as he felt himself near completion.

The red-head tossed his head back, mouth open as he drowned in the sensations smashing against his system. He had never felt anything like it. "S-so close, Grimm!"

"Yeah, that's it…," the other replied, pumping Ichigo's throbbing length in time with his thrusts.

A few more pumps, accompanied with his prostate getting nailed ruthlessly, and the red-head felt the coil in his stomach snap, his release coming in a gush. "Grimm!" Screaming in ecstasy, Ichigo instinctively bit into the bluenette's shoulder, trying to muffle his shouts.

The walls around his length convulsed, tightening even more than they had been before, causing Grimmjow to grit his teeth.

"Oh shit," he hissed.

As the red-head bit into his shoulder, the bluenette was sent over the edge, coming deep inside the other male with a garbled "Fuck!"

They stayed in the same position for a moment, both fighting to catch their breath before Grimmjow began to move, pulling out of Ichigo's entrance and collapsing beside the exhausted red-head.

"That was… amazing."

A lopsided smirk tugged at the bluenette's lips. "Yeah."

~( ^_^ )~

"Ichi."

The soft baritone teased at the edges of the red-head's consciousness, his subconscious finding that voice strangely familiar. A hand patted his face gently. "Oi, Ichi."

"Ngh…" In his sleepy state, Ichigo pressed deeper into the surface beneath him, only to find that it was… lumpy… and warm…

"Gyah!" he cried, shooting up, eyes now wide open.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose at the red-head's reaction, cerulean eyes looking at him as if he had gone mad. "So, you're finally awake?"

"Eh? Eh?" Ichigo twisted around, observing surroundings, and finding that he was… straddling Grimmjow's lap.

With a squeak (manly, of course), he tried to push himself of, only to be stopped when a muscular arm wrapped around his waist and held him in from behind. "Oi, stop squirming. You're gonna fall off if you keep doing that."

"Wha-?" The sound of a trundling carriage, and the telltale clop of horse hooves could be heard, causing Ichigo to realise that he was, in fact, inside a carriage. "Where… how…?"

I carried you out, and told the maids that you had fallen asleep," he grumbled, making the red-head smile at just how Grimmjow-like he looked when pouting. "By the way, your pants were a mess, so they lent you a new pair to wear home."

_The maids… oh fuck!_

Noticing Ichigo's horrified expression, the bluenette burst out laughing. "No, I don't think they heard us," he chuckled in between fits of laughter. "Aizen's walls are pretty thick…"

The red-head breathed a sigh of relief, sagging in the other's arms.

"…probably."

Honey-brown eyes shot up to glare daggers at Grimmjow, making him snigger again. "Just joking, Ichi, just joking."

"Idiot."

The bluenette snorted, before his blue eyes became soft. "Hey, Ichi…," he murmured, holding the other's chin. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I just let you have your way with me. On the floor. In Aizen's. Fucking. House!" he growled, sarcasm dripping off his voice as a vein appeared on his forehead. "But noooo, I don't approve of your feelings whatsoever."

"Aww, really?" Grimmjow pouted, playing along. "I'm hurt, Ichi."

"Shut. Up."

The bluenette pressed his forehead to Ichigo's. "But… I'm serious, y'know. I love you."

The red-head looked downwards, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, I know."

A hand reached up to clasp Grimmjow's wrist, Ichigo moving the bluenette's palm until it caressed his cheek instead. Nuzzling the hand, he whispered quietly.

"I-I love you too…"

**See? You can see the major drama-llama in there right? When I read over it (and got over my blushing; yeah, I'm a pervert, I know), I realized how... wussy I had somehow made Grimm. But then again, he has had a close relationship with Ichi for over 10 years, so I guess being an aloof 'I wanna fuck your brains out 'coz I'm bored' sorta person wouldn't work in the context.**

**This was supposed to have been a random, meaningless smutty oneshot, but it somehow turned into a drama without me realizing. (Still not much meaning, but slightly more XP)**

**Aaanyhoo~! Please tell me what you think, and I hope that this is enough to keep you guys from sending lightning down onto me for another while or so. (Oh Holy Gods of Fanfics) XD **


End file.
